Chained
by Kain Sinner
Summary: Simple really. When l is chained to Light, well, they have to shower sometime. Plz R&R, yaoi included. You've been warned. Enjoy


_**Pairings: Light and L**_

_**Seme: Light**_

_**Uke: L**_

_**Rated: M for good reason**_

_**Warnings: Lemony goodness and Yaoi for good measure. Dont read if don't like. You have been warned. **_

**Chained**

Light typed at the computer, looking up the killings of Kira. _Damn, where is Kira. And who is he? _Thought Light. He sighed and leaned back to stretch, the chain clinking. Light looked at it and then across at L, hunched in his chair with his knees drawn to his chest, and smiled. The great detective was eating small chocolates and strawberry cake slices again, he had a trolley full next to him and it was already half empty, and staring as a video played of the news. Kira had struck again. L looked over at Light and caught him staring at him. "Yes Light?" he asked. Light blinked and looked away, a light blush staining his cheeks. L looked back at the screen and smiled._ I got him. I'm still wasn't completely convinced Light wasn't Kira. But the rule stated 13 days so that exclude Light, right?. But if the rule was fake then it was possible still. How annoying I hope it isn't, I would hate to find I liked a killer. But it could be interesting though... _L thought.

Light tried to calm down after been caught. He had been staring at L. Now noticing how his skin was pale but smooth, his lips looked so soft. Light shook his head to get rid of images going through his mind. Light glanced over at L when the chain clinked, notifying him of movement. L stood up and said "I'm going to have a shower now". Light stared at him as he was yanked up. Both boys had avoided going to the bathroom and washing for the past three days since they were chained together. And their hair was sticking up at odd angles, L's more than usual.

Light was pulled along and asked "how do you do that! We're kind of chained here!". L looked back as Light stumbled and he laughed inside at how cute his expression was as he was pulled along. L replied blandly "just don't look" before he went into the bathroom. Light closed the door and locked it behind them before finding interest in the roof as he heard sounds of clothes coming off. Light found it hard not to look and when he heard water coming on and L stepping in he peaked and almost stared. He got a glimpse of a toned back and smooth pale skin. _How much does he hide under those baggy clothes? _Thought Light.

He heard the water running over L's body behind the curtain and he growled quietly as a throbbing pain started in his lower regions. Then L asked "Light, can you hand me the soap please?". Light came out of his daze and muttered "Sure". He grabbed the soap and went over. L's hand popped out of the curtain and then it happened. Light tripped on the bath mat and fell through the curtain. Both boys landed on the bottom of the bath/shower and saying "ow, that hurt". Light opened his eyes and stopped, realising the position. L had noticed as well and he stared up at him.

Light was pressed flush against L's body with his hands pinning L's to his side. L's body was toned and muscular, those light muscles moving with his breath. His legs were strong and Light could feel them under him. L was blushing and Light just stared as L turned to look away, exposing his creamy neck. Light ignored his minds protests and bent down to kiss L's neck. L gasped and then let out a soft moan. Light moved up and kissed his cheek before licking his bottom lip. Those lips opened and light explored L's moist cavern, their breath mingling. L moaned as their tongues brushed against each other and then he gasped when Light wrapped his hand around his shaft and started rubbing it.

"Light, please" L groaned as the pressure built in his cock until he came in light's hand. Light grinned and tore off his clothes. He kissed L again and rubbed his fingers against the detective's entrance. L gasped and moaned before he hissed when light entered two fingers. L squirmed as they scissored and rotated inside him before he yelled out as pure pleasure spread through him. "Found it. Your prostate" said Light before he continued to rub it, making L moan and scream in pleasure. Light then removed his fingers, panting loudly before he entered L slowly. L yelled in pain as Light entered him fully, his body been stretched. "It will stop soon" said Light before he pulled out and slid back in, hitting L's prostate again.

L gasped as the pleasure overrode the pain an he soon came again when Light pumped his shaft with his hand in time with his thrusts. Light moaned at how tight L was as he moved in and out before he felt his climax coming. He thrusted harder and deeper before yelling out L's name when he came. L groaned as Light came inside him, his cock pumping his hot seed up his ass and filling him up. Light gasped and collapsed before pulling out. L sighed and grabbed the shower head, using it to clean them up. Then he turned it off and kissed light saying "Love you Light, even if you are Kira". Light smiled and laughed weakly before they both got out and dried and dressed.

Making sure to tidy the bathroom up they unlocked the door and saw Misa running away and her door slamming shut. Light paled as did L, if that was possible. They looked at each other in dread and L said "we are going to have some explaining to do later".

_**Well, that was fun. I had this idea at school and just started typing it up and before I knew it, I had a full story. So what did u think?**_

_**Plz R&R**_

_**Cya later**_


End file.
